


Вместе навсегда и навечно

by Ksencha



Series: Переводы Ksencha [13]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksencha/pseuds/Ksencha
Summary: После стольких лет любви Клаус и Элайджа наконец-то вместе.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: Переводы Ksencha [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877575
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Вместе навсегда и навечно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Together, always and forever.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600981) by [Eternalflameforeverburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns). 



Клаус не смог сдержать легкой улыбки, появившейся на его лице, когда он закончил складывать свою одежду в шкаф Элайджи. Или он должен сказать, их шкаф сейчас.

— Ты закончил, Никлаус?

Боже, как он любил, когда Элайджа произносил его полное имя. Когда большинство из них делали это, он всегда съеживался. Потому что это вызывало плохие воспоминания, но не тогда, когда это делал Элайджа. Было что-то слишком красивое и элегантное в том, как он это произносил.

— Да…

— Идти сюда.

Клаус обернулся, полуулыбка скользнула по его лицу, когда он подошел к Элайдже, обхватил его щеки и нежно поцеловал, когда часы пробили полночь.

— Хочешь спать? — поинтересовался Элайджа.

— Ммм, но сначала закрой глаза.

Элайджа выполнил его желание, хотя и казался немного смущенным.

Клаус осторожно снял пиджак Элайджи, положил его на стул, затем ослабил галстук и снял его тоже, завязал глаза другому мужчине, расстегнул рубашку и бросил ее на стул.

— Никлаус…

— Стой спокойно.

Элайджа слегка прикусил губу, но сделал, как он просил, прикусив ее чуть сильнее, когда Клаус начал целовать его от губ до талии.

Затем Клаус быстро расстегнул штаны Элайджи, спустил их с его ног, и помог ему выйти из них; прежде чем начать сосать его член. Он всегда был таким вкусным. Легкая ухмылка пробежала по его лицу, когда он услышал, как Элайджа громко застонал через несколько мгновений. Он поднял руки вверх, продолжая одновременно сосать и массировать свои яйца, стараясь доставить ему как можно больше удовольствия.

— Никлаус… быстрее, пожалуйста…

Клаус ухмыльнулся, прежде чем прибавить скорость, используя немного своей гибридной скорости на нем, и не смог остановить стон, который сорвался с его губ, когда пальцы Элайджи начали перебирать его волосы. Он велел ему оставаться на месте, но сейчас ему было все равно. Он двигал своим ртом быстрее, глубоко глотая его полностью, прежде чем почувствовать, как сперма Элайджи идет прямо в его горло. На вкус он был как настоящий мед.

— Ты такой вкусный. — Пробормотал Клаус, снимая слепую повязку с глаз Элайджи и устанавливая прямой зрительный контакт с ним, пока он высасывал немного спермы из пальца.

Он едва успел подумать после этого замечания, когда почувствовал, как Элайджа схватил его и мягко бросил на кровать, стягивая с него одежду с вампирской скоростью.

— Элайджа, будь осторожен, это мое любимое. — Клаус надул губы и слегка рассмеялся, когда Элайджа закатил глаза и начал целовать его в шею.

— Успокойся, Никлаус, любой звук, и я заставлю тебя кончить так сильно, что ты не сможешь ходить несколько дней.

— Ну, это не совсем мотивация, чтобы молчать.

Тихий вздох сорвался с губ Клауса, когда он почувствовал, как Элайджа перевернул его на живот, а затем он застонал, почувствовав, как Элайджа скользнул в него всей своей длиной.

Он отодвинул бедра назад, чтобы полностью погрузить Элайджу в себя, и оба мужчины застонали. Тот, что постарше, начал толкаться в него, становясь все сильнее и сильнее, все быстрее и быстрее.

— Элайджа.

Клаус тихонько застонал, с его губ сорвался тихий стон.

Через несколько мгновений он кончил жестко и очень громкий стон сорвался с его губ, Элайджа последовал за ним, наполняя задницу Клауса своей сладкой спермой.

Через несколько секунд Клаус, слегка задыхаясь, перевернулся на другой бок и несколько секунд нежно целовал другого мужчину, прежде чем оба уснули в объятиях друг друга.


End file.
